1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to generating a media signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a media signal by using at least one type of state information selected from state information about a subject and state information about an apparatus for generating a media signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technologies develop, apparatuses for generating a media signal by photographing a subject have become widely available. Examples of these apparatuses include cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs) including a camera function, portable multimedia players (PMPs) including a camera function, mobile phones including a camera function, and navigation devices including a camera function. Users generate a media signal by photographing a desired subject with these apparatuses.
When a user wants to photograph him or herself, the user puts his or her camera on, for example, a tripod, moves to a desired location, and then automatically photographs him or herself after a predetermined time period and thereby generates a media signal. Alternatively, a user can photograph him or herself with a desired background, while holding his or her camera. However, when a user wants an image in which the user is positioned in a specific location, it is difficult to generate a media signal while the user is accurately positioned in the specific location.
Also, when a user takes a photograph without knowing that the state of a camera is not optimal for photographing due to defocusing or a user's hand-shake, an unclear image is formed. In addition, when the subject is a human being, a user can take a photograph without knowing that the subject closes his or her eyes or that the subject's face is not positioned completely or correctly on a screen.
As described above, when a user takes a photograph without any consideration of the fact that the state of the subject or camera is not optimal, an undesired media signal can be formed.